Hungry Again
by Invisibool
Summary: A Silverfish girl is hungry, and she finds what appears to be a dead human. But this human isn't a meal.


Sveena clambered across the ground, her ears ready for any sign of danger. Her stomach growled as she grunted. There was barely any food in the caves. It just wasn't enough for her entire family.

She sniffed again. Food? Was that food she smelled? It didn't smell too good... Pretty rotten, actually, but it was food, nonetheless.

The Silverfish girl followed the scent through the cave, crawling on all fours and leaping across holes, until she found her target.

A small human lay on the ground, a female, dead. She looked like she had been for quite a while. Her skin was a sickly blue-green, with parts of it haven rotted away. Dried blood stains were splattered all over her body. Her blue dress was ripped and torn up, and her hair had turned gray due to decay.

Sveena's nose wrinkled. The odor was repulsive, but she'd eaten rotting meat before. Why should now be any different? The girl crawled up to the corpse's leg, and sunk her teeth into it. To her surprise, the meal actually responded with a moan.

As the body stirred, Sveena leaped backward a few feet. The other girl picked her head up, and looked at the feral girl. A red eye blinked sleepily at her, the other an empty eye socket. Her mouth was slightly agape, with red stains smeared all around it. A Zombie.

Sveena crouched down on all fours, and hissed at her. She had dealt with Zombies before. Zombies and Silverfish occasionally preyed upon each other during times of food scarcity. But she was rather angry at having been fooled by this particular undead girl's mimicry of a normal corpse. Now while a normal Zombie would growl back at her and turn it into a stand-off, this girl instead cowered in fear, backing away and nearly tripping over a rock.

Taking notice to this, Sveena relented with her hisses, but still stood in a threatening pose. The Zombie shivered fearfully, backing up against the stone and dirt wall.

Sveena decided this Zombie wasn't worth her time. She started to crawl away when a scared grunt stopped her. She looked back to the Zombie. Her arm was outstretched, and her eye looked at her as if asking her to stay. Sveena turned around and sat on the ground. This pleased the other girl, as she smiled gratefully.

The Zombie girl looked around, spotting some loose dirt on the ground. Running her hand through it, she proceeded to make words on the ground.

'Name?'

Sveena's eyes widened. Though the two were unable to read into each other's grunts and groans, the Zombie's written language was that of a normal human, which Sveena could understand! As she lived in a man-made underground fortress, she came across a lot of books. She always knew it was a good idea to try to teach herself the language.

She took the dirt, rewriting it to form what she hoped was her name...

'Sviina'

Close enough...

Nodding, the Zombie girl gurgled multiple times. "Eena... Svee, uh... Sveena..." She smiled at herself. She still had some vocal abilities from her life. She rearranged the soil on the ground again to write her own name.

'Bea'

"Be-uh?" Sveena asked, unsure of her pronunciation.

Bea shook her head, smiling slightly. "Bee."

Sveena nodded, but was interrupted by her stomach, calling out for food. Bea giggled, and stood up. Sveena began to follow her, but Bea stopped her and pointed at the ground. Sveena sat down, and Bea nodded. So she wanted her to stay here? Very well.

Sveena watched and couldn't believe she felt threatened by this girl as she went to the cave's mouth, grabbing a ledge and swinging her legs as she attempted to hoist herself up. This feeling doubled when Bea's right arm came right off. She grumbled as she dropped to reclaim it, and climbed again, this time succeeding.

Sveena waited patiently. She never moved from her spot, and awaited the return of her new friend. She listened to the grumbling and speaking of the other creatures above her. Zombies, Skeletons, Spiders, Creepers, and she thought she might have heard an Enderman somewhere in there. Finally, however, she heard thumping coming from the cave entrance. Turning, she spotted Bea.

She was holding onto her right arm, which in turn was holding onto the body of a large Cow. It looked fresh, like it had only just been brought down. Upon seeing Sveena's surprised face, Bea giggled.

Stopping in front of her, Bea, pushed the bovine toward her, removing her right arm from it. She smiled at the Silverfish girl again.

Still shocked, Sveena slowly inched forward, and sunk her teeth into the Cow's flesh. It was tough, but delicious, the best thing she'd tasted in a while. As she attempted to rip off a chunk of meat, she heard the Zombie girl giggle. Finally the meat came apart, and Sveena had a large slab of bloody meat hanging from her mouth. She turned to Bea, who was now looking outside at the full moon shining brightly.

Sveena made a small noise, and Bea turned. Sveena extended the beef to her. Bea hesitantly took it, nodding appreciatively. She walked over and sat next to the Silverfish girl, who had already begun to tear more meat from the Cow. Bea smiled at her, and Sveena blinked back in response, considering her mouth was in the process of tearing apart a meaty mammal.

As she began to eat her portion, Bea couldn't help but notice that she thought she saw a faint hint of red on Sveena's cheeks.

'How cute...' she thought. 


End file.
